1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber plug system for a video tape cassette recorder and, more particularly, pertains to preventing young children from putting foreign objects into a video tape cassette recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protection devices for electronic equipment of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, protection devices for electronic equipment of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing children from damaging electronic devices through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,821 to Jang discloses a cover-locking device for a video tape cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,879 to Clemente, Jr., discloses a VCR cover.
U.S. Pat. No. Des, 347,227 to Ernst et. al., discloses cover for a VCR tape slot.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,179 to Stratton discloses a cover.
In this respect, the rubber plug system for a video tape cassette recorder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing young children from putting foreign objects into a video tape cassette recorder.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rubber plug system for a video tape cassette recorder which can be used for preventing young children from putting foreign objects into a video tape cassette recorder. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.